We Fight For This
by Jolie71
Summary: AU. Begins Xmas before Harry's first year. Severus and Remus are married and have a family. This will be a retelling of JKRs books with a different set up at the beginning. Will contain massive spoilers for the entire series. SLASH and MPREG reference
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

This was started because I got Severus/Remus in my head and just couldn't shake it. As usual, I had some characters in mind, set my fingers to the keyboard, and let the muses take over. At this point, I think I know how this story will progress if I continue it, but it would be FREAKISHLY long. Still, if there are enough good reviews and enough people ask to see what happens next, I will continue to work on it as the muses instruct. If you've read any of my other stuff, you'll see that my updates are not regular or often. Nothing ever gets abandoned, though.

As for a plot summary, without giving away the whole enchilada, Severus and Remus are married and have three biological children as well as two wards. The story starts the holiday season before Harry is to start Hogwarts.

This chapter is rated PG just because of some innuendos. I have no idea how high rating will get in the future. It may depend greatly on reader feedback.

So please read and if you really want to read more, review. If I don't get reviews, this will go to the bottom of the priority list behind other things that are begging to be written.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or his universe, I only own the OCs.

On with the show:

CHAPTER ONE

"Papa?" came a timid voice from behind the potions master as he watched the cauldron's contents turn a sickly shade of green.

"Cambrya, I'm working," he said firmly. If it had been anyone but his children or husband interrupting him, Severus would have let his voice sound menacing. His youngest, though, was still a little young to fully grasp the importance of focus while making potions, and he just couldn't bring himself to play scary potions professor with her. Still, if he wasn't firm, she might not appreciate how serious he was.

Cambrya didn't respond, but her presence was still keenly felt behind him.

"Sweetheart, I'm almost finished. Why don't you go back upstairs and wait?" Severus suggested patiently. "It won't take me more than a few more minutes."

Obediently, the five-year-old trudged back up the basement steps to the kitchen.

Honestly, Severus had expected her to nap a little longer. It was the only reason he'd gone to the basement in the first place. Usually, he avoided brewing potions while he was the only parent at home. Cambrya's fatigue, though, had seem significant. She'd even volunteered for the nap. Therefore, Severus thought he knew his daughter well enough to expect a solid two hours of sleep from her.

Sure enough, five minutes later the potion was finished. He poured it into some vials, corked them, and put them away in the cabinet. After magically locking it, he magically cleaned up, and then jogged up the stairs to the kitchen.

The Snape home had a very open floorplan, something that had taken Severus quite awhile to get used to. His husband had insisted, though, and argued for such a design's practicality when there were numerous children to keep track of. In the end, Severus had been forced to agree the first time he'd been left in charge of the older four children at meal time which required his presence in the kitchen.

As he turned off the basement light, he expected to hear the television playing from the cozy family room off the kitchen, but it was completely silent in the house. Cambrya was simply sitting at the kitchen table, her little legs dangling off the chair. She was biting her lower lip and twisting her fingers in knots, a very apprehensive expression on her face. Severus offered her a smile. "Now what can I do for you?" he asked, squatting down in front of her.

Cambrya's eyes flicked to the hallway and then back at him. "I didn't mean to," she said quietly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "Mean to do what, my little water sprite?" He scooped her into his arms and held her close. It only took a few seconds to realize that she was inordinately warm, maybe even feverish.

Her eyes flicked towards the hallway again.

Severus ran through the contents of the hallway, trying to determine if there was anything she could have broken while running through the house. In fact, the hallway was always the cleanest place in the house, besides the kitchen, because neither Severus nor the love of his life could stand tripping over things when moving from one room to the next. Intrigued, Severus went over to the swinging door and pushed it open, only to be met with a pungent, unmistakable odor coming from the downstairs lieu.

Apparently, Cambrya's lunch was no longer in her stomach. Cambrya put her hands over his eyes and rested her head on his shoulder, clearly embarrassed.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he said gently, as he rubbed her back. "Why didn't you tell me you got sick?"

Cambrya frowned. "You were working."

Severus chuckled to himself. "And you're almost too well behaved for your own good sometimes. Do you still feel sick to you stomach?" he asked.

Cambry nodded.

"Maybe rinsing your mouth out will help," he suggested. "Scourgify," he commanded, pointing his wand at the mess in the lavatory. He moved the foot stool out with his foot, gently put her down, and filled a cup of water for her. "Rinse well."

"It makes my throat burn," Cambrya said with watery eyes after she spit.

Severus nodded. "I know, angel. Papa has a potion for that."

"We're back!" there was suddenly a clamour coming from the front door and Severus could hear the unmistakable sound of four sets of feet in the foyer.

Cambrya jumped, startled. Having lived in a boisterous house for five years, she was no stranger to loud entrances, so her discomfort at the sudden rise in household volume was a testament to minor illness.

Severus picked her up and stepped out into the hall. "Boys, keep it down, please. Cambrya's not feeling very well."

"Sorry, Dad," replied the twins in unison. Cole and Cameron we so identical that, like the Weasley twins, they could convincingly switch places. Luckily, at eight years old, they were still young enough to heed Severus' stern warnings about such pranks directed at him.

"Sorry Uncle Sev," Draco said sympathetically. He flashed Cambrya a smile. "Too bad we didn't know you were sick, Cammie. We could have talked Uncle Remus into ice cream or something."

Cambrya made a disgusted face, shook her head, and buried her face against the front of Severus' robes. Again, for a five-year-old to be repulsed by ice cream, she had to sick.

"Speaking of Reme," Severus replied, looking over his godson's head, "Where is he?"

"He says you're not to come out while he's hiding presents in the garage," Harry answered with a grin.

The garage was something that Severus still felt odd about. While Remus was pregnant with Cambrya, he'd gotten it into his head that the children needed more of a balance between magic and muggleness in their lives. So, they'd bought a car and a television as well as a few odd gadgets that Remus found strange enjoyment in when he was in a particularly domestic mood. Severus was fairly certain that a fireplace in the garage was far from commonplace in the muggle world, but Remus had insisted that a garage was where transportation devices were stored. Therefore, the garage was were they kept not only the car, but brooms, and the fireplace which was permanently on the floo network. In the end, Severus had to admit that it was nice knowing they wouldn't be unexpectedly interrupted in the privacy of their own home.

Severus sighed. "He went overboard again, didn't he?"

The ten year olds just grinned and shrugged.

Severus sighed again. His husband's lust for outdoing himself every Christmas was insatiable. "Alright, upstairs with all of you. Put your new clothes in your dressers right away."

The four boys trudged up the stairs, talking animatedly about the latest racing broom, and Severus looked down at his daughter. Her thumb had crept into her mouth. She had never sucked on her thumb as a baby, and even when she was sick, she didn't actually suck, she just rested it there.

"Good evening!" Remus said cheerily as he came in a moment later, his breath still visible as it poured out of his chilled body. "The boys already head upstairs?"

Severus nodded. "What did you buy that took so long to hide?"

Remus laughed as he took off his coat. "It wasn't all for you. I managed to sneak a few gifts for the boys into the parcels as well."

"Oh I see," Severus replied with a smile. Spoiling the children at Christmas was something altogether different.

"There's my girl!" Remus exclaimed quietly once his coat was on it's hook. He reached out to Cambrya and lifted her out of Severus' arms. He paused, a frown on his face. "Am I really that cold or are you a little warm?"

"I suspect she has a mild fever," Severus answered, turning, and heading for the kitchen.

"I didn't mean to!" Cambrya said defensively once more.

Severus looked over his shoulder with a little frown. "Cambrya, we've already talked about that. It's alright. Papa wasn't angry with you."

Remus watched them as he cuddled their daughter closely. "What didn't she mean to do?"

"She threw up," Severus explained patiently. "But she didn't quite make it to the toilet."

"Oh, sweetheart!" Remus exclaimed rocking Cambrya in his arms. "That's what magic cleaning is for!"

Severus nodded. "Precisely."

Remus sat Cambrya on the kitchen counter. "Is it just your tummy?"

Cambrya shook her head and placed a hand up next to her ear.

Remus sighed. "Another ear infection."

Severus frowned. "That's three since August. I am not an expert, but I believe the frequency of ear infections is not usually so high."

"The boys certainly haven't had them this often, and they wear warm caps much less frequently," Remus replied as he opened the magical pantry. The magical pantry was hidden behind their regular one. It contained some of the more common ingredients for household potions, simple healing potions, and magical food items. Thankfully, it was also magically locked, because otherwise the boys would happily gorge themselves on Chocolate Frogs and Every Flavor Beans.

"Hey, Dad? What's for dinner?" Cole suddenly asked from the doorway.

Remus glanced at the refrigerator where a meal plan was hung next to each of the children's most recent accomplishments. "Meat Loaf," he answered as he drew out a dropper full of liquid from one of the potion bottles.

Cole made a face.

"What's for dessert?" tried Cameron.

"Probably nothing," Remus answered.

Severus smirked, knowing full well what was going through his husband's mind.

"What?! Why?" the boys raged.

Cambrya covered her ears and cowered.

Remus took a deep breath, put the potion down, and advanced on the twins. "Number one, dessert is contingent on you finishing dinner. Since you tend not to finish meatloaf, I wouldn't count on a sweet this evening. Two, your sister is not feeling well. I have no doubt that your father already told you that. Therefore, if you can't keep your voices down, I am sure I can come up with something highly constructive for you to do separately."

The boys looked horrified at the ultimate punishment – separation. "Yes, sir," they agreed quietly.

Remus nodded with satisfaction and returned to the little girl on the counter. "However, if you can manage to finish your dinners, I'm fairly certain that there is peppermint ice cream in the freezer."

The boys opened their mouths to cheer, but Severus shot them a warning look. Instead, they made a great show of silently pantomiming their joy at this news which earned them the smallest of smiles from Cambrya.

Remus chuckled. "Alright you two, go find something to stay out of trouble for an hour." With that, he waved his wand around the kitchen before turning his attention back on Cambrya and the medicine dropper. How he could carefully administer her ear drops with all the commotion of the dinner making itself was beyond Severus.

"Nooooooo," Cambrya said quietly, trying to push Remus' hand away.

Remus smiled sympathetically and kissed her forehead. "It'll make it feel better, sweetheart. It's okay." Gently, he guided her head over so that the afflicted ear was up. "Severus? Would you get me a little cotton?"

Severus nodded and held out his hand. "Accio cotton ball."

Remus laughed softly as he let the drops fall into the pink little ear. "You are getting so lazy."

"The children are wizards, Remus. As much as it is possible to live like a muggle, and as much as I agree about exposing them to non-magic life skills, they shouldn't be surprised when magic is used in every day instances. After all, you use magic to cook with."

"Only when I don't have enough hands," Remus countered.

Severus opened his mouth just a little, trying to decide if his next statement was really a good idea or not. "I could handle her drops."

Remus' head snapped up and he glared at Severus. "She's my daughter, Severus."

Severus glared right back. "As well as mine."

"Don' fight. Please?" Cambrya asked meekly.

Remus turned to her, his features softening. "We're not fighting, darling. Papa just doesn't understand how you and me work."

Cambrya looked at Severus skeptically before reaching over to him.

Severus was not entirely surprised as he gently put the small cotton ball in her ear before picking her up and holding her against his chest. He had heard from experts and veteran parents that children, especially girls, tended to choose a favorite parental figure. Cambrya had yet to exhibit such favoritism. In fact, she often went out of her way to express affection at the most unexpected moments and for no apparent reason.

"Draco's therapy resumes next week," Remus reminded Severus as he took a more hands on approach to fixing dinner.

Severus felt Cambrya flinch at the words and he wondered what on Earth could scare the child about Draco's therapy. In fact, Cambrya's general timid behavior was worrying him more and more. With one Slytherin parent and one Gryffindor parent, it was generally assumed that the children would wind up in one of those houses. Of course, given that they were all very bright, Ravenclaw wasn't entirely out of the question. At the rate Cambrya was going, however, they'd be lucky to see any exhibition of her magic at all, and even if she did make it to Hogwarts she was likely to be sitting with Hufflepuff.

"And I've scheduled all the children for check ups at St. Mungo's on Friday afternoon," Remus continued. "It's a little short notice, but it was either that or after the new year."

Severus nodded. One of the things that he had always enjoyed about his husband was that the man was exceedingly logical and organized. In the beginning of their relationship, it had been the subject of common ground when arguments about their old school days arose. Nine years later, they knew better than to bring up the subject of Sirius Black, and Severus had generally forgiven James Potter for being an insufferable teenager. Besides, once Remus pointed out that much of James' behavior was in a vain attempt to impress Lily, Severus couldn't deny that he had also gone to ridiculous lengths to get her attention.

"I get it first!" came Draco's voice as the sound of running feet pounded down the stairs.

"Not likely!" Harry replied.

"What's happening?" Severus heard the twins shout.

Again, Cambrya was trying to make herself one with his chest.

Remus looked back at him. "Shall we kill them all tonight?"

"NOOOOO!: Cambrya squealed, a look of pure terror on her face.

Severus and Remus exchanged confused looks of concern.

"Sweetheart, Daddy was only joking," Remus said softly. In fact, his last word was almost drowned in the commotion that ran through the kitchen and out the back door to the patio.

"All that fuss over an owl," Severus muttered.

Remus was still studying Cambrya carefully, rubbing her back and occasionally running his fingers through her hair. "I believe they had sent away for gifts and want to intercept any deliveries before you or I can see them."

"Ah."

"Cambrya, why don't you go watch cartoons for a little while, hmmm?" Remus suggested as he lifted her out of Severus' arms and set her on the ground. "Papa and I are going to talk about Christmas things for a little while."

Cambrya looked at them both with hesitation. "You'll stay here?" she asked with worry.

"Yes. We will be right here in the kitchen," Severus assured her, knowing full well that they would not be discussing Christmas.

Cambrya nodded and made her way into the family room.

Remus waited for her to switch on the television. "Is our daughter being abused by someone we don't know when we're not around?" he whispered to Severus.

"I find that highly unlikely," Severus replied. "You don't trust anyone to watch her but us. It may be why we haven't had a proper evening out in years."

Remus ignored the subtle complaint. "But she's acting like a child who has experienced great trauma in her life. It doesn't make any sense."

Severus had to agree that their daughter's behavior was certainly odd. In fact, she'd only been punished once in her entire life, and it was a rather mild punishment at that. "I have read that some children are simply more sensitive than others."

Remus nodded. "Yes, but this is far more than sensitive. What about when she goes to school next year?"

"Yes. . . that could become difficult," Severus agreed knowing that in her present condition, Cambrya would never get through a full day at school.

"Maybe we should have Draco's therapist look at her too," Remus suggested.

Severus let out a long breath, not thrilled with the idea, but unable to express a good reason why.

"Or. . ." Remus said slowly, looking sideways at Severus, "You could try Legilmency on her to see what's bothering her."

Severus blinked at his husband slowly a few times, quite surprised. "I thought we agreed that the children would have safe from such measures in order to gain their trust."

Remus ran his hands through his hair and sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just running out of ideas."

Severus wrapped his arms around Remus' waist and squeezed gently. "We'll have her talk to Draco's therapist," he agreed confidently. "I expect there will be little harm to come of it, and perhaps we will be able to understand what makes her so tense."

Remus laid his head on Severus' shoulder and sighed. "Alright. I'll send an owl over there tomorrow."

"There's a letter from the Ministry, Uncle Sev," Harry said as he led the boys back into the house. All of them appeared a bit lumpy under their coats.

Severus held out his hand to take the letter. "Thank you, Harry,"

"Anything else?" Remus asked, stepping out of Severus' embrace.

The boys shook their heads and grinned. "Nope."

Remus laughed. "Alright, go hide it all," he instructed.

Severus opened the letter and began to read. He was not a particularly smiley person, it was true, but reading the letter transformed his features from his usual neutral stoicism to an outright frown of anger and frustration.

"What is it?" Remus asked, concern in his voice.

Severus gave the letter to his husband. "I'll have to ask Albus to vouch for the situation," he said. "Can you manage. . ."

"Of course! Go," Remus agreed with an emphatic nod. "I'll save you a plate."

Severus smiled gratefully. He knew that given the grayness of the post Voldemort world, Remus was a requirement in his life. Otherwise, without him, Severus suspected he would have turned into a grumpy old bat.

He hurried to the fireplace in the master bedroom. It was the only fireplace outside of Hogwarts with access to the school, but as the head of Slytherin house, it was a necessity. It didn't even require floo powder, only an incantation. Muttering the words, the flames turned lavender and through the fireplace, Severus could see the Slytherin's Head of House sitting room. He stepped through, closed the portal between the Snape house and Hogwarts and headed directly for the Headmaster's Office. If anyone could fix the problem, it was Albus Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

So here's chapter 2! This is a skosh shorter than the other chapter, but it covers what it needed to cover. Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I love to get them as it motivates me to keep writing. Review responses are at the end.

This story is proving to have more angst than I usually write. I have no idea if that'll keep up or not. Again, the muses have control. I'm just typing.

This chapter is again from Severus' perspective, but not every chapter will be. Also, this chapter has what may be considered a sad ending. Bear with me. It'll get happier.

The rating on this chapter again PG for references to abuse.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter universe, it belongs to JKR.

CHAPTER 2

The following afternoon, Severus was standing between Remus and Albus in front of a small delegation of the Wizengamot. Lucius Malfoy was on the other side of the room, glaring at Severus. Not for the first time, Severus was highly doubtful that he'd ever be able to prove his loyalty should Voldemort returned. Despite Albus' hopes that Severus would forever be a double agent, it was likely the whole raising a happy family with a renowned Order member might be too much to explain away.

Cornelius Fudge cleared his throat. "We are here to discuss the petition of Severus and Remus Lupin-Snape – a request to retain custody of one Draco Malfoy, despite the biological father's wishes."

"Minister, I was wrongly convicted and spent five tedious years in Azkaban for a murder I didn't commit," Lucius said in that voice that reminded Severus of fine silk. Severus knew, though, that inside the beautiful fabric was a snake waiting to strike.

Severus glanced over at Albus, remembering his promise to let the old, and highly respected wizard speak on their behalf.

"Cornelius, you know quite well that Draco's abuse has been verified by a mental healer at St. Mungo's," Albus pointed out rationally. "Just because Mr. Malfoy has proved his innocence in the murder of his wife, does not mean that he was not inappropriately rough with his young son."

Lucius turned on Albus. "How I choose to discipline my child is up to me, Dumbledore," he sneered. "This is not the weak world of the muggles where the government tells good law-abiding citizens how to do every little thing!"

"That's enough, that's enough," Cornelius said, his arms waving them both down. Then he turned to Albus. "I spoke with Healer McGowan this morning and she assures me Draco's memories could easily have come from experiences with his mother. Given what we now know about Narcissa Malfoy, I find that entirely likely."

Remus jerked a little beside Severus, his anger rising so violently that Severus could actually feel the increased body heat radiating from his husband. Thankfully, Severus knew Remus could control himself. The next full moon might be a little more exciting than usual as Remus attempted to vent, but for the moment, Remus would keep himself under control.

Lucius smiled smugly. "I assure that Draco will continue to get excellent care for his troublesome memories. We will heal together."

Cornelius smiled that great stupid smile of his and banged a gavel on the desk. "That settles it. You will return Draco to his father immediately," he ordered, looking at Severus and Remus. With that, the rest of the Wizengamot began to clear out.

Albus turned to Severus. "Remember the alternative plan," he said firmly.

Severus knew exactly what that meant. He had a cover story prepared that he was to spew until the day he died, and he was also supposed to hand Draco over as if nothing pleased him more. What Severus liked least about he plan was that his willing compliance had to convince Draco as well. He wasn't sure if he could betray his godson like that. After all, over the last five years, Draco had been like a son to him, and Severus knew he'd as readily lay down and die for him as he would for the twins or Cambrya.

Still, he nodded to Albus and followed him from the room.

"Produce him, Severus," Lucius said the moment they were in the hallway.

"He's at home," Remus replied. "Why would we drag him all the way to the ministry if we believed we would win?"

Lucius sneered at Remus. "You know, I still can not fathom what my old friend sees in you. It must be. . . private."

Severus saw Remus use great effort to restrain his impulse to rip Lucius in two and made a mental note to reward him later. After all, Remus had come to love Draco as a son as well, and this ordeal was just as hard for him. Maybe it was worse since Remus was home with the children all day.

"Will we be seeing Draco in September?" Albus asked pleasantly, as if he had not been arguing against Lucius the whole time.

Lucius ran an appraising eye up and down the headmaster. "That has yet to be determined."

Albus smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Well we will hope," he replied neutrally. Then he turned to Remus and took him by the arm. "Come, Remus, tell him how the little one is doing."

Severus watched them go. As soon as they were around a bend in the corridor, he let out a long sigh. "I'm sorry about all this, Lucius," he said quietly. "Remus got to the mail before I did. If I'd seen the letter first, I would have delivered Draco to you that evening."

"Would you?" Lucius asked skeptically. "You've always claimed to be a spy, but I've always wondered what side it was you were really spying on?"

Severus laughed a cold mirthless chuckle that made even his blood run cold. He'd forgotten what he was capable of. "Perhaps I play the game even better than you, my old friend. If I spy for both sides then no matter who wins, so do I." Icing the truth with sarcasm was always the best way to divert suspicion.

Lucius laughed as well. "I suppose I ought to be grateful you've had him and not some mudblood with a bleeding heart. Even Remus is a pure blood, despite his blood traitor views."

Severus took on an expression of haughty success. "Views which are, shall we say, a little less ardent than they used to be. It turns out I am a very persuasive mate."

This time Lucius let out a genuine laugh and gave Severus a sincere smile. "And Harry?"

Severus gave a shrug. "Harry's magic is impressive. Time will tell if he can focus enough to use it effectively. Even if we can not have the Dark Lord, we may be able to use his power to serve his ends after all."

"Excellent." He took a long, satisfied breath as he pulled his cloak. "When should as expect you?"

"After dinner," Severus replied firmly. The timing was non-negotiable. "The children will not understand, and call me sentimental, but I can't quite force them to lose Draco without one last dinner."

Lucius nodded.

Severus turned to leave.

"And Severus?"

Severus turned.

"I won't have you interfering anymore, will I?" It was not a question. It was a threat.

For Draco's sake, Severus knew he must answer, "Of course not."

SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL SSRL

Severus watched with an ache in his heart as Draco pulled on his cloak, hat, and gloves. Severus already had everything packed and shrunk that Lucius would allow Draco to keep.

The other boys were standing in a half circle around him, promising to send owls everyday.

Remus was rocking back and forth, trying to soothe Cambrya as she wailed in protest. Every now and then, he would make eye contact with Severus and they would silently marvel at their daughter's stamina.

Severus buttoned up his own cloak. "Alright. It's time to say goodbye."

Harry, who had become like Draco's fraternal twin in the five years that they shared a bedroom, stepped up to him first. "Uncle Sev will get your father to let us meet up soon," he said confidently. Severus was about to correct him, but Remus gave him a look. On second thought, Remus was probably right. Hope might be the only thing to get Draco through the hell Severus would deliver him to.

Draco smiled gratefully at Harry and gave him a hug.

The twins stepped up next. "Well send your Christmas present to you," they offered as they each gave Draco a hug.

Draco laughed. "I already wrapped yours. Harry'll give them to you for me."

Remus patted Cambrya on the back. "Cammie? Do you want to say goodbye to Draco?"

Draco stepped between the twins, towards Remus, and gently laid a hand on Cambrya's arm. "Don't cry," he said. Severus thought his voice sounded like he was trying to follow his own advice. "I'm just going back to my first house. I'll always be YOUR Draco, though. I promise."

Cambrya calmed down to sobs as she looked him in the eye. She reached out of Remus' arms and wrapped her arms around Draco's neck. "Bye, Draco."

Draco gave her a smile that Severus recognized to be a mix of confidence and gratitude. "Thanks, Uncle Remus," he said sincerely.

Remus set Cambrya on the floor and then wrapped both arms around Draco. "If you ever need anything. . ."

Draco smiled and nodded. "Don't hesitate to floo or send an owl."

Remus nodded. "We'll be there in a heartbeat for you." He gave the boy one more hug and a kiss to the top of his head before finally letting him go.

"Alright, Draco," Severus said with a sigh. "We'd best be going." He opened the front door and ushered Draco out into the night, well aware that there were five pairs of eyes, watching them from the front window.

Draco was quiet as Severus opened the garage door and lit the fire. "Uncle Sev?" he finally asked.

Severus turned around.

"I'm really going to miss you all," Draco said, biting his lip after every other word.

Severus, who had steeled himself to do what needed doing, was having a very difficult time maintaing the charade. "Draco Malfoy, stop all of this at once," he snapped at the boy. "You're returning home, where you belong. Your father will provide for you and teach you how to be a proper Malfoy. You know that I will always look after you as needed, but it isn't necessary anymore."

Draco blinked in surprise a few times. He clearly hadn't been expecting a rebuke.

Severus hated himself for letting those things come out of his mouth.

Draco nodded and pulled himself up into a noble posture. "I understand," he replied. "You needn't take me. I'm quite old enough to floo on my own." And just as Severus had broken Draco's heart. Draco broke his.

Severus nodded. "Very well. I'm pleased to see you remembering that you are a Malfoy." He held out the pot of floo powder.

Without hesitation, a bravery Severus hadn't honestly expected to see from the boy, Draco put his hand in the pot, strode over to the fireplace and stood on the hearth. He threw the powder down, the flames turned green, Draco stepped into them, and Draco shouted, "Malfoy Manor."

Then Severus was alone in the garage. It had been quick, efficient, and emotionless. Just before the flames engulfed him, though, Severus could have sworn that Draco gave him one last look of gratitude, adoration, and love. A few weeks under the abuse of Lucius Malfoy and Draco would probably forget he'd ever been loved the way a boy deserved to be loved, and Severus didn't know if he'd ever get the chance to remind him.

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Mel: The answer to Cambrya's "issue" will be dealt with in Chapter 3 and yes, Harry and Draco were living with Remus and Severus. I hope I was able to clear that up in this chapter.

Ali-chan et Vani-chan: Thanks.  One week is about as fast as I can update so I hope you weren't waiting too long.

Ry: Thanks.  If you have suggestions, I'm open to hearing them.

Autumn Snowfall: Thank you very much! I don't think I've ever read a dominant Remus/submissive Severus story, but now I'm intrigued. Cambrya's "issue" will be revealed in chapter 3; and I love it too. I try to pick names that aren't TOO common in the real world.

Blot-of-Blood: Now you know what happens. Wanna know more?

Velveteen-dragon: Ah, but putting cliffies in chapter one, means that you might actually get people to read chapter two. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

BlackNightWolf04: I'm glad you like it.

THANKS TO THE REVIEWERS!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

First and foremost, my apologies for a long overdue update.

Secondly, this chapter is not as good as I would like it, but I've worked and reworked it and it never gets any better, so I'm posting a less than favorable chapter so that I can move on to parts of the story that will write themselves better.

Responses to reviews are at the bottom. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. It really makes my day and again, apologies for taking so long to update and not updating with something as good as chapters 1 and 2. I still want reviews, though. Even if you tell me it sucks. How do the IDEAS of this here chapter strike you?

Rated PG for more abuse references

JKR owns the canon chars and I own every else.

CHAPTER 3

Remus looked over at the three boys one last time before following Healer Jacobs and Cambrya into the interview room. All three of them had behaved magnificently during their check ups, and Remus had brought toys for them to play with while Cambrya was being evaluated by the psychological healer, but Remus couldn't help but doubt how much longer the great behavior would last. "Be good. It won't be long," he said one last time before stepping all the way into the room.

Healer Jacobs closed the door and smiled at them both. She was a young witch barely out of her training, but since Remus and Severus had been betrayed by Healer McGowan regarding Draco, they had to take who they could get on short notice. At least Cambrya didn't seem terrified of the young woman. It was a small, but valuable victory.

"Cambrya, could you do me a favor while your Daddy and I have a little chat?" she asked, kneeling down in front of the five-year-old.

Cambrya nodded, her brown pigtails bobbing a little.

"There's some paper and magic crayons over on that table. I wonder if you would draw me a picture of your family?" Healer Jacobs asked sweetly.

Cambrya's face lit up at that. Coloring was probably the little girl's second favorite activity, after swimming. She looked back at Remus for reassurance and then went over to the little table and sat down.

Healer Jacobs smiled. "Not only do the crayons draw moving pictures, but they also play music. She won't be able to hear what we're discussing."

Remus smiled and nodded as he sat down in a chair offered by the witch.

"So what brings you in today?" she asked pleasantly, taking out a quill and parchment.

Remus took a deep breath. He was beginning to wonder if he and Severus were just being paranoid. Then he realized that as much as he might worry more than he needed to over the children, Severus very rarely got carried away. If his husband was worried, Remus's own worries were justified. "I know that some children are sensitive, but Cambrya seems overly sensitive. Little things startle her, she takes everything we say literally, . . ."

"Like what?" she asked curiously.

Remus tried to remember the best example of what he was talking about and remembered the same evening they'd gotten the letter about Draco. "For example, Severus and I were trying to manage the noise level in the house. Still, boys are boys, and despite the fact that we had asked them to keep it down, they came running through the house shouting at the top of their lungs."

She nodded. "Boys will be boys," she agreed.

"I asked Severus, jokingly of course, if we should kill them and get it over with, but Cambrya thought I was serious and was really upset by such a comment," Remus explained. "And when one of our wards was returned to his father recently, she wailed like an infant for hours!"

Healer Jacobs frowned. "Who are your wards?"

Remus frowned, still irked about the whole situation. "They had been Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, but Draco was recently returned to his father, despite our protests."

"I see," she replied. "Would you say Cambrya and Draco are close?"

Remus nodded. "As close as brother and sister can be, I suppose. Draco was like one of our own children."

She smiled sympathetically. "I'm sure it's been quite difficult for all of you to adjust. Any nightmares or night terrors?"

Remus frowned. He wasn't sure if they called them night terrors because the children seemed terrified or because the parents were so terrified at their helplessness. "One or the other every night since Draco left."

"I'm done!" Cambrya announced from her side of the room.

"Ooh! Come show me, please," the healer urged excitedly.

Cambrya joined them, but insisted on sitting in Remus's lap before she would say a word about the picture. Remus looked at it carefully.

"So who is this?" Healer Jacobs asked, pointing to a figure Remus thought must be Severus.

"Papa," Cambrya answered.

"And what is he doing?" the healer asked.

"Teaching potions," Cambrya explained.

Remus suddenly understood why their house looked so odd. Cambrya had drawn Hogwarts so that it was backed up against the side of their house.

"And who is this?"

"Daddy," Cambrya answered, looking up to offer Remus a little smile.

Remus couldn't help but beam back down at her. He was apparently cooking and typing at the same time. "What am I doing?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Making dinner and writing yer book," Cambrya explained patiently.

"And these boys?" Healer Jacobs was pointing to a group of three figures, two drawn exactly the same. They were all on brooms.

"Harry and Cole and Cameron," Cambrya explained. "They like to play quidditch, but Papa says its too cold."

Healer Jacobs nodded. "And what about this person over here?" The last part of the picture was a black box with a person in it that looked like Draco, lying on the floor, crying. What perplexed Remus was that although he was terrified of something like that happening to Draco, Cambrya should have been blissfully unaware of her pseudo brother's abuse.

Cambrya suddenly pushed back against Remus, and he kissed the top of her head to reassure her. Clearly, this was not a part of her drawing that she wanted to talk about.

"Cambrya?" the healer prodded.

Cambrya let out a short, frustrated sigh. "Draco," she whispered.

"Is he hurt or sad?" Healer Jacobs asked.

Cambrya wouldn't answer. She turned in Remus's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Cammie, it's okay, sweetie. Tell us what Draco's doing in your picture," he encouraged quietly into her ear.

"Both," she whispered back.

"Both," he repeated loud enough for Healer Jacobs to hear.

The witch nodded solemnly. "What makes you think that Draco is hurt and sad?"

"I saw it," Cambrya replied, turning enough to see the healer without letting go of Remus.

"When?" Remus asked, forgetting for a moment to let the healer direct the questions.

Cambrya bit her lip, and Remus felt his stomach clench at the idea of his baby girl being witness to anything like Draco's abuse. "At night," she finally said.

Healer Jacobs was quiet for a few moments and then nodded. "I don't suppose that you or your husband have any particular gift for legilimency?" she asked slowly.

Remus nodded. "Severus does," he answered as he rubbed Cambrya's back, hoping to calm her down again.

"Cambrya, why don't you go out and see what your brothers are up to?" she suggested brightly. "I'm just going to talk to your daddy for a couple more minutes."

Cambrya looked at Remus with uncertainty.

"It's alright, sweetheart," he said, kissing the top of her head. "Harry and the twins are out there."

Cambrya nodded, albeit reluctantly, and slid off his lap. Once she was gone, he turned back to the healer, hoping she had an explanation.

"It is my opinion that your daughter has inherited your husband's gift," she explained.

The idea of Cambrya being allowed to see any of the horrors inside Draco's mind made Remus's heart stop. Moreover, the possibility of what she might see in his own mind was nothing a child should have access to. Severus, at least, always kept his guard up, a habit from his days as a Death Eater. "At least we know she's not a squib," he choked out, wanting to find a bright side to the situation.

Healer Jacobs smiled at him. "Before you worry about the things in your own mind that she may have had access to, let me say that I think this raw ability may only extend to her brothers, or even just Draco."

Remus nodded with relief, remembering that a child's raw magic was often incomplete and selective.

"Tell me how you came to be the wards of Harry and Draco," she suggested.

"Well, Harry has been in our care since his second birthday," Remus explained. "Professor Dumbledore originally placed him with his maternal aunt and uncle after his parents' murders, but an informant in the neighborhood reported some disturbing news, and so Harry was removed from the house. In those nine months, Severus and I began our relationship and I became pregnant. Severus and I became Harry's guardians and parents all in the same weekend."

Healer Jacobs smiled. "That must have been exciting."

Remus smiled wryly and chuckled. "Challenging."

"And Draco?" she prompted.

"Narcissa Malfoy was murdered five years ago this Christmas. Lucius was tried and convicted, and since Severus was Draco's legal guardian due to a technicality that Lucius had not foreseen or been able to get around, he was given custody of Draco. It only took one evening with the boy to determine that he'd been abused. The bruises we found when we got him ready for bed that first night were nauseating. We took him to Healer McGowan and she was able to determine the extent of Draco's tormented existence with his father. Now she says it might have been Draco's mother who abused him, and so he's back in what might be one long nightmare!" Remus was tired, worried, and angry. He hadn't let himself feel the grief at losing Draco. He hadn't had time, but talking about the whole history was grinding away at his self control.

Healer Jacobs was frowning. "When did Cambrya enter the picture? Before or after Draco joined your home?"

"After," Remus replied with a smile. "And Draco was willing to bend over backwards for Cammie from day one. He always referred to himself as HER Draco."

The witch smiled. "I expect that Cambrya developed a link with Draco at a young age and that the manifestation of her natural magic is being channeled through this link. It would explain why she behaves as you might expect an abuse victim to behave."

Remus nodded, understanding, but no less worried about her.

"So I would recommend that we treat her similarly. In the mean time, perhaps your husband might be able to teach her control over her ability?" Healer Jacobs went to her desk and opened a filing cabinet.

Remus couldn't help but chuckle. "Severus actually teaching the children something? It will be interesting."

"Isn't he a professor at Hogwarts?" she asked as she returned with several pieces of parchment in hand.

Remus nodded. "But those aren't his kids. Guess it'll be a preview of next year when he has Harry and Draco in class."

She held out the parchment to him. "Though you've already handled Draco, not all the methods for abuse victims will be pertinent for Cambrya. After all, she hasn't truly been abused. These are some good alterations to the methods you've probably already learned."

"Oh I see," Remus replied, nodding as he flipped through the stack. "Will she need therapy?"

The healer was quiet for a few moments. "I think it would be a good idea for a few months," she finally answered. "It's clear that she's a sensitive little girl and therapy might be able to take the edge off until you've got a handle on what has caused her extreme fear and trepidation."

Remus nodded. "Thank you, so much. I'll need to review this with Severus, but I'll floo you in the next few days to set up another session."

She stood, smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Lupin-Snape."

"Thank you again," he said, standing as well.

He left the room and collected his children, who had managed not to tear the waiting room apart in his absence. Clearly they deserved some sort of reward on the way home. "How about some ice cream?" he asked as they all lined up in front of the fireplace.

"YAY!"

REVIEW RESPONSES:

velveteen-dragon – Yeah, they both make you want to scream, huh? Thanks for getting hooked! I'm sorry if this one tastes bad.

Mel – I hadn't planned on Draco going back to them, but now I'm not sure. That's why that issue is absent from Chapter 3. Tune in to Chapter 4 to find out. I'll make up my mind by then.

BlackNightWolf04 – I promise Draco will not turn out dark and hateful. No matter where he ends up living, he's going to be a good guy. As for your comment about Lucius, I hadn't thought of that, but it would make a good story in its own right.

Power214063 – as the second person who has expressed something like that, let me say again, that although I hadn't originally planned it that way, I might take the story that way now that its been requested

RekkaKouyuu – I love Remus domestic too. The trick is to make him domestic, without being a male mommy. And I know it's cliché to make him a writer on the side because everyone does that, but it's not my fault the character lends himself to that sort of profession. Blame JKR.

Autumn Snowfall -- Ooh! I like that name too! Thanks, I'm glad you liked it.

Selene Malfoy Lupin -- Thank you very much! I apologize for it not being soon.

Hermoine Jean Potter – I hope that helps with the history a little. As for Snape's acceptance, I'll come back to it in another chapter

Fmh -- I hadn't planned on too much background of the men, but since you asked, I'm trying to think of a few flashback/fond memories to put in future installments.

Blot-of-Blood – I'm sorry, but Snape will not be a prick, except to keep up appearances as necessary. I hope there's enough other stuff to make reading worth it, though.

XXyaoianimeXX -- Thank you! Guess you're the lucky one cause you didn't have to wait as long for the update.

Again, thank you everyone, and even if you think this chapter sucks, please tell me so and then give it one more chapter so that I can redeem myself.


End file.
